Protect and Love
by YinPhoenix326
Summary: After being raped for the second after losing to Tyson, Brooklyn wants to get away. She is then found by someone she doesn't expect that would help her. He seems to care for her, but is there something more to it. Will this person help? Kai/FemBrooklyn
1. Prologue

Hello everyone. I'll be starting on this story while updating on my other story, _Saving a Life_, which is a Hetalia fanfic. I hope you like this story and my other stories. Please read and review my stories.

A reason I'm doing this story is because I haven't seen a Kai/Brooklyn with a Fem/Brooklyn, yet, so I'm going to do it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any of their characters.

Anyway, here I go.

Protect and Love

Prologue

After Garland's defeat to Tyson and the tournament ending for the day, Brooklyn was in her room, huddled in the corner with her knees to her chest and her hands wrapped around her knees. Her head was lying on her knees with her eyes closed. She was thinking about her first defeat ever and whom she lost to.

Brooklyn was a fifteen-year-old girl and was five feet six inches. She had shoulder blade long orange hair and aqua green eyes with pale skin. She wore a yellow t-shirt with a white jacket that had yellow hems and buttons and a dark blue collar and white pants with bare feet.

"Why? Why did I lose? Why did I lose to him?" whispered Brooklyn to herself.

Suddenly the door to her room opened and Boris quickly came in, shutting the door behind him. Brooklyn didn't turn to face him.

Boris was a forty-two year old man and was six feet four inches. He had pale skin with short purple hair and brown eyes. He wore a forest green jacket with a black t-shirt and black pants with brown boots.

"Brooklyn, you better explain what happened today? How could you lose to Kai?" asked Boris, harshly. Brooklyn didn't respond. Boris went up to her and grabbed Brooklyn from the hem of her jacket and raised her off the floor.

"Answer me or you will be punished," demanded Boris. Brooklyn didn't respond. She didn't even look off the floor.

Boris's angry face suddenly turned into an evil smile. "I guess you will be getting your punishment," said Boris, placing his other hand under her chin and raising her head so that she was face-to-face with him.

Suddenly Boris thrust his lips onto Brooklyn's lips, forcing his tongue into her mouth. Brooklyn's eyes widen when her brain realized what was happening. She began to struggle against Boris, but Boris pressed his whole body weight against her body with her back to the wall. His hand grabbed her wrist and held them to the wall. His tongue rubbed against her tongue and then went around in her mouth. Brooklyn started to whimper.

Boris pulled his tongue out of her mouth and demanded, "Stop that pathetic whimpering. You deserve this for losing to Kai." He then dragged her to her bed and threw her onto the bed. She landed onto her back and Boris got on top of her. He ripped her jacket and t-shirt off her body, showing that she was a white bra that could be opened in the front. Brooklyn tried to get Boris off of her, but he was sitting on her waist with most of his weight.

Grabbing her hands by the wrist with one of his hands, Boris placed them above her head near the headboard. He used his other hand and grabbed a pair of handcuffs, cuffing her hands to the headboard. He moved his hand down to her bra and undid the clasp in the front, releasing her C cup breasts from the bra.

Looking at her chest, Boris's eyes grew with lust. "You are more beautiful than I thought," he said, his smile somehow seemed to be more evil than before. His hands went to her breasts and began to forcefully grasp them, squeezing her breasts hard. Brooklyn bit her lip so not to cry out loud. Tears started to flow down from her eyes.

Boris leaned his head down to the lower part of her neck and started to lick her neck. Licks turned into nips and then turned into bites. He bit hard enough that small bite marks began to appear on her lower neck. Some were bleeding a bit. He started to move his head down from her neck to her breasts. Boris started on her right breast, kissing the nipple first and then bit it hard with his teeth. Brooklyn gasped a bit in pain. As he was doing this, his right hand went to her left breast and started to squash it with his thumb rubbing her nipple.

Brooklyn's whimpers started to become louder as he assaulted her breasts. Her hands tried to find a way out of the handcuffs, but couldn't get them off. The handcuffs were cutting into her wrist as she struggled against them. She stopped when she felt Boris's hands on her pants.

Boris began to pull her pants, showing that she was wearing white panties. He then took off her pants and panties. She now wore a ripped jacket and t-shirt with an unclasped bra. He set up from her waist and started to undo his pants. He took off his jacket and pushed down his pants and gray boxers.

"I hope you are ready because I am and I don't go slow or easy even on a virgin," said Boris. He positioned his manhood to her womanhood.

With much force and speed, Boris thrust into her, shredding inner tissue. Brooklyn screamed as pain surged through her body. He repeatedly thrust into her with more power and velocity as he continued. She screamed in pain as he thrust into her. She wondered why no one could hear her screams.

After several minutes, Boris came into her, but continued to thrust into her. Brooklyn thought that it would never end. When he came into her three more times, Boris finally stopped. He laid on her with his head above her head, resting. He was still inside her. It felt like forever before he set up and took his manhood out of her. He stood up from the bed and put his boxers and pants back on. He picked up his jacket and put it on. He then said, "You better not lose or we will have a repeat. You better not tell anyone about this or I will find and kill you. Also, thanks for the fun." He chuckled as he undid the handcuffs and left the room.

Once Boris left, Brooklyn slowly pulled the covers over her whole body and curled up into a ball. Within minutes, she fell asleep.

Hope you like the story. A sad beginning. Please review. Have a nice night.


	2. Chapter One

Hope you like this story. Please continue to read and review my stories. Thanks to those who have.

Anyway, here I go.

Protect and Love

Chapter One

Brooklyn had just came out of the shower of her hotel room with a towel wrapped around her body and one she was using to dry her hair. It was the end of the day with the end of the Justice 5 Tournament with her losing to Tyson, but she didn't feel bad. She had put all of her rage in her battle today and it made her feel much better. Also, Boris had disappeared which made her even happier.

The Bega Team had to now stay in a hotel since she kind of destroyed the Bega Headquarters, but she couldn't have it any other way. She loved that she was out of there.

She had just finished changing into a long golden yellow nightdress with a round neck that cover the lower part of her neck, hiding the bite marks that Boris gave her. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Brooklyn went up to the door and asked, "Who is it?"

"Brooklyn, its me," someone said. Brooklyn recognized the voice to be Garland. She opened the door with chain still connected to the door.

"Hey Garland," said Brooklyn.

Garland was a seventeen year old with tanned skin and was five feet ten inches. He had long silvery hair that was tied in a ponytail and silvery-blue eyes. He was wearing a teal muscle shirt and black pants with brown shoes.

"Hey Brooklyn, I'm just checking up on everyone," told Garland.

"Ok, well everything is cool," said Brooklyn with a smile.

"Good. I'll see you in the morning," said Garland. He turned and left.

Brooklyn closed the door and went into bed, falling asleep once her head touched her pillow.

Suddenly Brooklyn was awakening by something covering her mouth. Her eyes shut opened and to her horror, she saw Boris sitting on top of her with an evil smile and lust in her eyes.

"Well Brooklyn, I did tell you that you would be punished if you lost again, but we'll have to be more quiet since this room isn't sound proof," said Boris, as he handcuffed her hands again to the headboard.

Brooklyn struggled to get Boris off of her, but like before, she couldn't. Boris moved his hands down to the collar of her nightdress and ripped it off her body, throwing it onto the floor. She now only wore white panties.

Boris quickly tore off her panties and tossed them behind him. "Unfortunately I'm going to have to make this quick. I have a plane to catch. Just here to finish my promise to you," told Boris, as he undid his pants and pushed them with his boxers. He quickly thrust into her and continued to plunge into her with force and momentum. He groped onto her breasts and squeezed them tight. After he came a few times, Boris took his manhood out of her and put on his boxers and pants.

Brooklyn silently cried as Boris had his way with her and continued to cry as he handcuffed her and took the duct tape off her mouth. She curled up into a ball and shook a bit.

"Well Brooklyn, I enjoyed the time we've had together, but it's time for me to go," said Boris as he headed out of the room. Brooklyn didn't see him leave or how he left, but didn't care how he got out as long as he was out.

She lay in bed for a while and then she stood up from the bed. She put on her day clothes and left the room, just wanting to get out of there. No one saw her or paid mind to her at all. She was outside the hotel and was soaked by the rain.

Brooklyn walked down the street, passing the small amount of people that were trying to get out of the rain. She just kept walking, ignoring the pain she felt in her lower regions. She didn't look to see where she was going and she didn't care.

When Brooklyn finally looked around, she saw that she wasn't in the city anymore. She was on a dirt road that was muddy from the rain. There were several trees and fields of untouched land.

As she continued to walk, Brooklyn felt a dizzy and her legs felt shaky. She fell to her knees, her body shivering from the cold. She looked up at the sky and then suddenly fell to the ground, unconscious.

* * *

Kai Hiwatari was walking home from seeing the other G-Revolution. He was seventeen years old with pale skin and was five feet eight inches. He had shoulder blade length two-tone blue hair with light blue hair in the front with crimson blue in the back and red eyes. He was wearing a dark purple t-shirt with a long black jacket and his trademark scarf around his neck with baggy blue jeans with a black belt and black army boots. He was carrying a dark blue umbrella over his head. He had bandages wrapped around his right eye, from his neck to his waist, and his arms.

As he was walking down a dirt road to his house, Kai spotted something in the distance on the ground. When he was closer, he saw that it was a person lying on the ground and ran to the person. Dropping the umbrella on the ground, Kai kneeled next to the person. He turned the person over and was surprised to see that it was Brooklyn.

Kai saw the she was a tad paler than usual and her lips were beginning to get a blue tint to them. He put his hand on her shoulder and shook her a bit, saying, "Brooklyn, Brooklyn, wake up."

She didn't respond. Kai moved her hair out of her face and put his hand on her cheek, feeling how cold she was. He quickly picked her and placed her on his shoulders. After picking up his umbrella, Kai hurried home.

When Kai arrived home with Brooklyn on his shoulders, a one-year-old, large pure black German Shepherd/ Wolf mix dog with blue eyes came to the door to greet her owner. Kai shooed her away and went to the guest bedroom and placed Brooklyn on the bed. He quickly left the room and came back with a bunch of towel. He put towels under and over her to dry her off. He left the room again and went to his room that was next to the guest bedroom and picked up the phone, calling a number.

He waited until someone picked up and said, "Hello?"

"Ren, its Kai. Can you come over here? I'm need your help with something," said Kai.

"Kai, is something wrong?" asked Ren, worried.

"I just need your help here. Its something that really you should do," said Kai.

There was a moment of silence on the other line before Ren said, "Alright, I'll come over. I'll bring Sayuri over also," said Ren.

"Ok, that's fine. Also, can you bring some change of clothes over?" asked Kai.

"Sure, I guess. I'll be there soon," said Ren and she hanged up. Kai put the phone down and walked back to the guest bedroom. He saw that Brooklyn hadn't moved at all. He began to rub a towel to dry her hair and face. The whole time, Kai's dog stayed with her master the whole time.

After awhile, there was a knock at the front door. Kai and his dog went to the door and opened it, letting two people into his house.

The first person was a thirty-two year old woman with slightly tanned skin and was five feet six inches. She had shoulder length black hair and blue/gray eyes. She was wearing a light green button blouse with a black jacket and blue jeans with old white shoes. The lady was carrying an umbrella in one hand and a plastic bag in the other hand.

The second person was a five-year-old girl with pale skin and was three feet four inches. She had shoulder blade auburn brown hair and blue/gray eyes. She wore light blue sweater dress and black shoes with light purple shoelaces. The little girl was holding onto her mother's pant leg.

"Hey Ren. Hey Sayuri," greeted Kai, letting them in.

"Hey Kai. So what's so important that you needed me here?" asked the lady.

"I'll show you. Sayuri, can you stay here in the family room with Artemis for now?" asked Kai, looking at the little girl.

Sayuri looked up at Kai with a curious look and said, "Ok."

"Thanks kiddo. Come on, Ren," said Kai and headed to the guest bedroom with Ren following him.

When they entered the room, Ren was surprised once she saw Brooklyn.

"What happened to her?" asked Ren.

"I don't know. I just found her lying on the road when I was heading home," told Kai.

"Ok. Kai, I need to get me your first-aid kit and then stay with Sayuri," ordered Ren.

Kai nodded and went to get his first-aid kit, coming back with it a few minutes later. He left the room and walked back to the family room. He saw that Sayuri was sitting on the black couch with Artemis lying next to her and with his two year old Savannah cat, Sasha, sitting on Sayuri's lap.

"Where Mommy, Big Brother Kai?" asked Sayuri.

"She helping a friend of mine," told Kai, walking up to her.

"Is your friend ok?" asked Sayuri.

"I'm not sure. That's why I had your mommy come here and check on her," told Kai, sitting next to her. He slightly ruffled Sayuri's hair. Sayuri softly pushed Sasha off her lap and lay down with her head on Kai's lap.

"You tired?" asked Kai, looking down at her.

"Yeah, Mommy had to wake me up before we came here," told Sayuri, closing her eyes.

"Sorry, kiddo," said Kai, gently stroking her cheek.

"Its ok," said Sayuri as she fell asleep. Kai watched her sleep and sighed, closing his eyes and resting for a bit.

Kai opened his eyes when someone was shaking him slightly and saw that it was Ren who had shook him awake. He carefully stood up, gently moving Sayuri's head off his leg and onto the couch.

Kai and Ren walked to the hallway near the guest bedroom and Kai asked, "How is she?"

"She seems fine, but she has a lot of bruises. Mostly on her lower region. I thank she was assaulted or even raped, I'm just guessing though. She'll need to rest a bit and if she starts to feel sick when she wakens, you might want to take her to the hospital. Who is she, anyway?" asked Ren.

"Her name is Brooklyn," told Kai.

"Wait a minute. The same Brooklyn who did this to you?" asked Ren, gesturing at his injures.

"Yeah," said Kai.

"You might not want to tell that to Sayuri. She was really upset when she that battle you had and got all these injures," told Ren.

"Won't have to worry about that," said Kai.

"You can see her. I've changed her into the dry clothes that I brought. I'll wash the clothes that she was wearing. Is it all right that we stay here for a while? I don't want to wake Sayuri again," said Ren.

"Yeah, its cool," said Kai.

"I'll go cook something for you to eat," told Ren, heading to the kitchen.

"Thanks," said Kai. He walked into the guest bedroom.

Entering the room, he saw his other cat, a nine-month-old Egyptian Mau, Windy lying next to Brooklyn. Kai smirked at this.

He looked at Brooklyn and saw that she seemed to have more color to her skin and there was no blue tint to her lips. Kai scratched Windy behind her ear and said, "Keep an eye on her, Windy." He then left the room.

Finally done. Hope you like this story. Please review. Have a nice day.


	3. Chapter Two

Hope you like my stories. Please continue to read and review my stories. Thanks to those who have. Sorry I haven't updated for a while. School term has just ended so I have a bit of more time to update things. Sorry if the characters are out of character. Also, I don't own Beyblade or any of their characters. But I own Ren and Sayuri.

Anyway, here I go.

Protect and Love

Chapter Two

Kai returned to the family room with a red blanket from the closet and walked to the couch where Sayuri was sleeping. He covered her with the blanket and then walked to the kitchen where Ren had finished cooking a small meal for Kai.

He took a seat at the kitchen table and Ren place a plate of noodles in front of him.

"Thanks Ren," said Kai as he began to eat.

"No problem, Kai," said Ren, sitting in the chair across from Kai.

She then asked, "So what are you going to do with her?"

"Not sure. I don't think it would be right to sent her back if she was attacked," said Kai.

"You'll keep her here?" asked Ren.

"If she wants to, I guess. But I think she shouldn't go back to her team if one of them attacked her," said Kai.

"Shouldn't you call the police?" asked Ren.

"No. The police are overwork and they would look pass this. Also, the media would find out and since she is someone of big news, they would never leave her alone for who knows how long," said Kai.

"True. I'll go into the city tomorrow and get some medicine for her," said Ren.

"Thanks Ren," said Kai as he finished his meal and took the dishes and silverware to the sink.

They walked to the family room and Kai said, "It's late and I don't want to wake Sayuri again. You can sleep in my room and I'll stay here with Sayuri."

"Ok. Thanks Kai," said Ren, slightly ruffling Kai's hair and headed to his room.

Kai walked to the couch and took off his scarf, jacket, and boots, placing them on the black sofa chair that was next to the couch. He then turned to the couch and saw that it was full with the rest of his cats including Sasha. Artemis was lying on the floor next to the couch.

The cats were a four year old male blue eye, colorpoint Siamese/Ragdoll mix, Lenny, a six year old female green eye, tabby Maine Coon/Norwegian Forest mix, Kento, a six month female yellow-green eyed Bengal, Kisa, a seven month old female hazel eyed Ussuri, Meeka, and an eight month old female, green eye Bombay, Eva.

After Kai moved Lenny and Eva from his spot on the couch, he set down and gently shifted Sayuri's head so that her head was on his lap. He stroked her cheek softly as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Lying in bed, Brooklyn began to stir and slowly opened her eyes. She turned her head to look around and her eyes widen when she saw that she was in someone's house. Brooklyn set up in bed and saw that the clothes she was in weren't her clothes. She was wearing a light green t-shirt and gray sweatpants.

Brooklyn was about to get out of bed, but stopped when she heard a meow. She turned to where her legs were and saw a small bronze cat with black spots laying on her legs. She gently picked up the cat and held it close to her face. The little cat meowed at her.

Setting the cat on the bed, Brooklyn stood up from the bed and walked out of the room. She went down the hall and entered to what looked like the family room. She was surprised at who she saw sleeping on the couch.

She saw Kai sleeping in a sitting position with a little girl sleeping with her head on his lap. Five cats were lying on the couch next to them with a dog lying on the floor near the couch. As she stepped into the room, the dog's head lift up from the floor and the dog looked at her.

Brooklyn stared at the dog, waiting for the dog to do something. The dog got up and walked over to Kai. The dog placed its nose near Kai's hand that wasn't on the little girl and started to lick his hand. Kai began to stir and he opened his eyes.

Kai blinked a bit to clear his vision and looked at Brooklyn. He quickly and gently moved Sayuri off his lap and stood up from the couch.

"Brooklyn, you shouldn't be out of bed. You need to rest," said Kai, quietly, trying not to wake up Sayuri. He slowly began to walk to her.

As he walked to her, Brooklyn started to step back away from him. Suddenly her legs wobbled a bit and she fell backwards. She closed her eyes, ready to hit the floor, but she never did. Opening her eyes, Brooklyn saw that Kai had grabbed her wrist to stop her fall. She looked at Kai with fear in her eyes.

Kai pulled her onto her feet, carefully.

"Its ok. I'm not going to hurt you and I'm not going to let anyone hurt either, I promise. You are safe here and you can stay here as long as you want," told Kai, letting go of her wrist and headed back to the family room.

Brooklyn watched Kai walk away and she slowly followed him.

Kai walked back to the couch and pulled the blanket back up to Sayuri's shoulders. He then turned and saw that Brooklyn was following him with a little distance from him.

"Do you need something? Are you hungry?" asked Kai.

Brooklyn didn't say anything at first, but after a moment she muttered, "Kind of."

"Well, I'll make some breakfast since it is morning. Ren and Sayuri will probably be waking up soon," said Kai, walking to the kitchen.

"Who are they?" muttered Brooklyn, following him.

"Well, Sayuri was the little girl who sleeping on the couch. Ren is Sayuri's mother and she is sleeping in my room. I asked her to treat your wounds and stuff. She also brought and changed you into the clothes you are wearing now," told Kai as he started to cook breakfast.

"Can you stay with Sayuri, Brooklyn? I don't really like it when she is alone," told Kai with his back turned to her as he cooked.

Brooklyn looked at him and said, "Sure." She walked back to the family room.

Entering the family room, she saw that the couch was filled up with the little girl and Kai's seven cats with his dog lying on the floor next to the couch. Brooklyn walked to the sofa chair and set down in it. She watched Sayuri with a curious expression.

Suddenly Sayuri began to stir from her sleep and she opened her eyes. She set up and stretched, yawning as she did. She then looked around, but she stopped as she saw Brooklyn.

Sayuri looked at Brooklyn and smiled at her. She said, "Hi, you're Kai's friend, right?"

Brooklyn didn't say anything at first, she just stared at Sayuri. She finally said, "I guess you say we are friends."

"Well, I'm Sayuri. What's your name?" asked Sayuri.

"I'm Brooklyn. Its nice to meet you, Sayuri," said Brooklyn with a small smile on her face.

"Its nice to meet you too," said Sayuri with a big smile on her face.

"Are you going to be ok?" asked Sayuri.

""Yeah. Why do you ask?" asked Brooklyn.

"Its just that Big Brother had Momma come check on you," told Sayuri.

"Well, I'm fine now," said Brooklyn.

"Good," said Sayuri.

They were silent for a moment until Brooklyn asked, "Is Kai really your brother?"

Sayuri looked at Brooklyn and said, "Not really. He kind of like my big brother though. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious," said Brooklyn.

Silence surrounded them again.

Brooklyn again broke the silence.

"Kai sure has a lot of pets. Are these all his pets? Can you tell me their names?" asked Brooklyn.

"Yeah, these are all of his pets. The doggy is Artemis, that kitty is Sasha, that's Windy, that's Eva, that's Lenny, that's Kento, that's Meeka, and that's Kisa," told Sayuri, pointing to each of Kai's pets.

"Well, what do we have here?" someone asked.

They both looked up and Brooklyn saw a lady who must have been Ren.

"Good morning, Momma," greeted Ren, running up to her mother and hugging her.

"Good morning to you, Sayuri," greeted back Ren, hugging Sayuri back. Ren looked back at Brooklyn and said, "Good morning, its nice to meet you. I'm Ren, Sayuri's mother and a friend of Kai's."

"Its nice to meet you also. I'm Brooklyn Masefield," introduced Brooklyn, looking down at the floor. Ren smiled sadly at Brooklyn.

It was quiet for a while until Kai came into the family room, announcing that breakfast was ready. They all entered the kitchen, Brooklyn being the last to enter.

The kitchen table was filled with plates of scramble eggs, toast, and sausages with glasses of orange juice. Kai, Ren, and Sayuri sat down at the table, but Brooklyn stood in the doorway watching them, not sure what to do. Kai looked up at her and said, "Well, come and sit down, Brooklyn. Come have some breakfast." Brooklyn looked at him for a moment and then sat down at the table, sitting next to Ren, across from Kai. She looked at them and then down at her lap.

Kai again looked at Brooklyn and said, "You know you can eat, Brooklyn. Have all you want." Brooklyn looked glanced at Kai and then slowly started to eat.

The entire breakfast was quiet with only Sayuri humming as she ate and looking at the others, wondering why no one was talking. As breakfast ended, Kai and Ren took the dishes to the sink and Kai started to clean them. Sayuri went into the family room to play with Artemis and Brooklyn stayed sitting at the table, looking at her lap.

Ren looked at the clock on the wall and said, "Kai, I need to go to work. Can Sayuri stay here?"

"Sure. No problem," said Kai, still doing the dishes.

"Thanks, Kai," said Ren, going up to him and ruffling his hair a bit. He playfully pushed her hand away and smirked at her. She left the house after saying bye to Sayuri.

Brooklyn watched Ren leave and then turned her gaze back to her lap. Kai gave Brooklyn a side-glance and then went back to doing the dishes.

"Ren works as a nurse in a clinic of a hospital in the city. She has long hours at times, well most of the time and I keep an eye on Sayuri when I can," said Kai, finishing the dishes and putting them away. He turned to face her when he was done. Brooklyn had slightly turned her face towards him.

Kai walked up to her and saw that she tensed up when she saw Kai come near her. Kai stopped and said, "You probably want to take a shower or a bath. I'll take you to the guest bathroom and get you some towels and stuff. There is shampoo, conditioner, and soap already in the bathroom. You can borrow same of my clothes until you get your things. Come on then, I'll show you where the bathroom is." He began to head out of the kitchen, but at the doorway, he stopped and turned back to see that Brooklyn hadn't moved at all. "Well, come on," he said. Brooklyn slowly stood up and followed Kai to the guest bathroom.

They walked down the hallway to the last room on the left and Kai opened the door, letting Brooklyn enter first. Kai then took some towels out of the cupboard and gave them to Brooklyn. He then said, "Here. You can take a shower or bath if you like. Call me if you need anything." Kai then left Brooklyn in the bathroom alone.

Brooklyn watched Kai leave and then stood there for a while with the towels in her arms. Finally she placed the towels next to the bathroom sink and turned on the shower, turning the knob to hot water. She quickly took off her clothes and suddenly tears were in her eyes. She saw several ugly bruises, old and new, on her body. Brooklyn silently cried as she entered the shower. The hot water stung her body, but she didn't turn it down. She let her soak for a moment and then she began to wash her hair with shampoo and conditioner and then rinsed her hair out. Brooklyn did this several times before she started to clean her whole body with soap and a washcloth. She scrubbed her body until she had enough. She dropped the washcloth and soap and sat down in the tub with her knees to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs, her head lying on her knees. She let the water spray her. Brooklyn didn't know how long she sat there, but after a while there was a knock on the door.

"Brooklyn, are you all right? You've been in there for almost three hours" said Kai from the other side of the door. Brooklyn didn't answer. Kai slowly opened the door and unhurriedly walked into the bathroom. He looked at Brooklyn with a sad look at seeing the bruises on her body. He grabbed the larger of the two towels and knelt down beside the tub, turning off the shower. He wrapped the towel around her and gently picked her bridle style. Brooklyn tensed up a bit and looked at him through her wet bangs. Kai kept his gaze away so not to look at her nudity, but a blush appeared on his cheeks from touching her bare skin.

Kai carried Brooklyn into the guest bedroom and placed her on the bed. He left the room, but came right back with some of his clothes.

"Here. You can wear these for now. Ren will be finished cleaning your clothes probably by tomorrow. You should rest, but that is only my opinion. Is there anything I can do for you, Brooklyn?" asked Kai, placing the clothes next to her on the bed.

Brooklyn didn't answer him again. Kai sighed and turned to leave, but suddenly was stopped when arms wrapped around his stomach and felt pressure on his back. Kai was a bit surprise. He turned his head and saw Brooklyn hugging him from behind. He also saw that she was completely naked, the towel having slipped off of her. The blush on his face grew from this contact.

"Thank you, Kai," muttered Brooklyn, loud enough for him to hear.

Kai stood there, not sure what to do. He didn't want to be rude and push her away, but he didn't want her to think he was a pervert, that wouldn't be good for mental and emotional health at all. He decided to stay where he was and let her have a moment.

They stood there for a while until Brooklyn let go of him. She looked down at the floor and turned away from him, starting to get dress. Kai quickly and quietly walked out of the room.

Finally done. Sorry that it has been a while since I last update. Please review. Have a nice day. Bye.


	4. Chapter Three

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Hope you like my stories. Please continue to read and review my stories. Thanks to those who have. Sorry if the characters are out of character. Also, I don't own Beyblade or any of their characters. But I own Ren and Sayuri.

Anyway, here I go.

Protect and Love

Chapter Three

When Brooklyn finished putting on Kai's clothes, she looked at herself. She was wearing a thin, baggy long sleeve azure blue shirt and baggy black pants. Unfortunately since her bra was being washed, she had to go braless and had to wear a pair of Kai's boxers. She was thankfully that the clothes covered her bruises.

She stepped out of the room and saw that one of Kai's cats, Kento, was sitting next to the door like he was waiting for her. Brooklyn walked down the hall with Kento following her. She entered the family room and saw Kai reading a book and Sayuri watching TV, both sitting on the couch. Artemis was lying by Kai's feet and the two of his cats, Lenny and Meeka, were lying on the couch next to them and one, Kisa, was laying on Kai.

Kai spotted her and placed his book down, standing up. He nodded to the kitchen. Sayuri was about to stand up, but Kai said, "Sayuri, I need you to stay here." Nodding, she sat back down.

Kai and Brooklyn walked into the kitchen. Kai stood with her back to the counter and Brooklyn sat down at the table. They were quiet for a moment.

Finally Kai asked, "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know," she answered.

"Well, you can stay for as long as you like, but it's not healthy to stay in here like a hermit. Don't rush things though," told Kai. Brooklyn nodded.

She then muttered, "Thanks for everything."

"No problem. Can you tell what hotel you're staying at and the room number and everything you know about it like what you see out the window and stuff? I'll go get your stuff for you," said Kai. Brooklyn nodded and told him.

"Do you want me to talk to your team for you? They are probably worried about you," he said.

"NO! Please don't tell anyone," cried Brooklyn, tears appearing in her eyes.

"Ok, I won't talk to them. I won't even let them see me. But please calm down," told Kai. Brooklyn wiped her tears away and took some deep breaths.

"I'm going to need you to stay here and watch Sayuri while I'm out," said Kai. He left the kitchen and went into the family room. Brooklyn followed.

Kai put on his boots and jacket, but not his scarf. "Sayuri, I'm going to be out for a bit. Brooklyn going to stay with you. Be good to her," he said.

"Ok," said Sayuri, staring up at him.

"I'll be back soon. See you two later," said Kai and he went out the door.

Brooklyn watched him leave and then took a seat on the couch next to Sayuri.

"Is he going there by foot?" asked Brooklyn, looking at Sayuri.

"Probably. He doesn't have a car and it doesn't sound like he taking his motorcycle," said Sayuri, looking at Brooklyn.

"He has a motorcycle?" asked Brooklyn, surprised. Sayuri nodded.

* * *

Kai was walking to the city, thinking. It took over an hour for him to enter the city and a half an hour to reach the hotel Brooklyn was staying in. He circled the building and found her room, which had a fire escape outside her room. After looking around to make sure no one was watching him, Kai climbed up the fire escape and opened the window, entering her room. He looked around the room and quickly started to gather her things, putting them into her bag.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Kai froze.

"Brooklyn, you in there?" asked the voice. Kai recognized the voice as Garland.

"Brooklyn, are you in there? Please answer if you are," said Garland, knocking again. Kai had other voices outside the room. He guessed it was the other teammates. Kai stood in place until he was sure they left. After quickly gathering her things, Kai looked out the window and cursed. There was a group of people standing near the fire escape and didn't want to be seen. So he decided to risk going out the door.

Kai looked through the peephole and saw no one. He slowly opened the door and saw that the hallway was empty. He quickly and carefully went down the hallway, heading to the elevators. Unexpectedly, from around the corner behind Kai, was Garland.

Garland stopped when he saw Kai holding Brooklyn's things, but he didn't seem to recognize Kai, who kept moving.

"Hey, stop," called out Garland causing Kai to run and Garland ran after him.

Kai knew he couldn't use the elevators so he headed for the stairs. Thankfully he was only six stories high and had a head start. He reached the door to the stairs, opening the door and quickly went down the stairs. Garland was about ten feet behind him. As Kai reached the three story, he jumped and landed on the ground floor and opened the door the led him into a side-alley. He quickly blended in with the crowd.

He arrived home about two hours later, a bit out of breath. Kai saw that Brooklyn was lying on the couch watching TV with Sayuri, who sat in the chair.

Brooklyn raised her head, looking at Kai. She sat up on the couch and stood up. They went into the guest bedroom so that Sayuri won't hear them.

"Well, here is your stuff, but we may have a problem," said Kai, setting her things on the bed.

"What?" asked Brooklyn, her eyes widen.

"Garland saw me from behind when I was heading out, but he didn't seem to recognize me from behind though. He probably thinks or knows something is up," said Kai.

Brooklyn sighed and sat down on the bed. Her face had a very sad expression. Kai looked at her and placed his hand on the top of her, petting her head so to be comfort her. He sat down next to her.

"I feel bad for hiding from them, its just that I don't think I'm ready to tell them and everything," said Brooklyn as she started to cry. She placed her head on his shoulder. Kai blushed a bit and try to calm her. Kai blushed even more when he felt her body began to press again his body, but he didn't say or do anything.

"What's wrong?" said a voice from the doorway. They looked up and saw Sayuri with Artemis behind her.

"Nothing is wrong, Sayuri," said Kai. Brooklyn set up straight.

"Then why is Brooklyn crying?" asked Sayuri.

"I'm just tired, Sayuri. Its nothing to worry about," told Brooklyn, wiping her tears away.

"Come on, lets go watch a movie," said Kai, standing up from the bed. Brooklyn stood up next to him. Kai headed to the family room with Brooklyn and Sayuri behind him. They entered the family room and Kai went through the TV stand to find a movie for them to watch. When they decided, the three of them set down on the couch and watched the movie with Kai sitting between the two girls.

As the movie went on, Sayuri fell asleep with her head on Kai's lap. Kai smiled down at her and then turned to look at Brooklyn. She wasn't watching the movie, but staring down at her lap with her hands clenched into fist. She was slightly shaking. His eyes went wondering, thinking of what to do. He then decided and placed one of his hands on top of her hand. Brooklyn looked at him, surprised. Kai wasn't looking at her, but she saw a blush on his face. A blush appeared on her face and she looked away, a small smile on her face.

As it was getting dark outside and the movie ended, there was a knock on the front door. Kai stood up from the couch and walked to the door, opening it. On the other side was Ren.

"Hello Kai, hope you had no trouble today?" asked Ren.

"No, everything was good today, Ren," said Kai.

"Good. Well, I better take Sayuri home," said Ren. She walked into the house and picked up Sayuri. As she walked out, she turned and said, "Bye you two." And she left.

After she left, Kai turned to Brooklyn, who was still sitting on the couch. She looked at him.

"Kai, what if the others come here and see us?" asked Brooklyn.

"They won't," said Kai.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"Because they don't know I live here," told Kai.

"Why?" asked Brooklyn.

"If they knew where I lived, I would never have peace and quiet in my life from them," said Kai.

"And Ren and Sayuri?" asked Brooklyn.

"They are my neighbors, who live about ten minutes from here by car. Ren kind off helped me when I started to live here years back so I help her with Sayuri when I'm here. I've known Sayuri for most of her life so she thinks of me as her big brother," told Kai.

"But I would think a kid like Sayuri would annoy you," said Brooklyn.

"Yeah, most would think she would be loud and stuff, but she pretty good and quiet mostly when she knows I'm annoyed or something. She a good kid," said Kai.

They were quiet for a moment until Kai said, "Well, I'm going to bed."

"I guess I'll go to bed also," said Brooklyn. They headed to their rooms, telling each other goodnight.

But as the night went on, Kai slowly woke up to the sound of crying. He got out of bed and walked to her room. When he entered Brooklyn's room, Kai saw that she was curled up in a ball and crying in her sleep.

Kai went to her and placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to wake her.

"Brooklyn, wake up. Its not real, you're having a nightmare. Please wake up," called out Kai.

Brooklyn's eyes snapped open and she looked at Kai with fear. She set up in bed and Kai held her close to him as she cried. After awhile, she stopped crying. Brooklyn held onto Kai like he was her lifeline.

"Its alright. You want me to stay here for the night?" he asked. She nodded.

Kai moved to the other stay of the bed and held Brooklyn close to him. He covered both of them with the covers and he waited until she fell asleep. When she did, Kai closed his eyes and drifted asleep.

Finally done. Please continue to read and review. Hope you have a nice day. Bye.


End file.
